bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyress
is a phoenix-like Bakugan. Information Description Skyress possesses the ultimate ability to resurrect. Her impressive vision scours the horizon. She has gigantic wing span and numerous long tails with sharp feathers at its tip. She is noble with a chivalrous spirit and fair in battle. She evolves into Storm Skyress. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Ventus Skyress is Shun's Guardian Bakugan, given to him by his mother to watch over him. Because of that, she loves Shun very much and always protects him. Skyress is a very strong Bakugan both mentally and physically. Her strongest Ability Card is Green Nobility - Violent Winds. She has no tolerance for Harpus and doesn't like how disrespectful she is. ; Ability Cards * Green Nobility - Fire Storm: Adds 100 Gs to Skyress. * Green Nobility - Violent Winds ' (''Green Nobility - Soar Violent Winds): Doubles the current G-Power of Skyress. * '''Winds of Fury: Subtracts 50 Gs from the opponent for each Ventus Bakugan on the field. Evolution Later, Skyress evolves into Storm Skyress . She evolves when Shun realizes that he cannot go on living alone and needs his friends to help him. As a tear falls onto Skyress's old Ability Card, it begins to change along with Skyress. The Ability Card changes into Destruction Meteor Storm, increasing her G- Power to 450. With this newfound strength Storm Skyress and Shun were able to defeat Vestroia’s Ventus Legendary Soldier, Oberus. Game Skyress was re-released as a Series 1 Special Attack "jumping" Bakugan. The crest deploys in mid roll causing the Bakugan to hop onto the playing field. This trick is thought to be challenging due to its unusual method of executing a backspin needed for the protruding crest. Skyress was released in all Attributes, each ranging from 300 Gs to 550 Gs. Subterra and Ventus BakuFlip Skyress can be found with 550 Gs. In Japan, its Ventus version in BCV-04 comes with 200 G and 500 G. The Aquos version has 600 G. Skyress was released in Series 2 of the Mega Keychain novelties. Video Game Shun uses Skyress in Bakugan Battle Brawlers, which starts with 390 Gs. In the Ultimate Battle Tournament Skyress can evolve with 510 Gs. Trivia *Skyress is the first Bakugan to defeat Drago in battle. *She is one in only nine female bakugan in the show. They are: Skyress, Harpus, Tigrerra, Wavern, Sirenoid, Elfin, Lars Lion, Oberus, Ingram (although Ingram turns male after her evolution into Master Ingram, it's possible that Ingram was originally male but they could only find a female voice actor) *Something to note is that she and Drago are similar in that: **The first letter of their names are the same as their brawling partners ('D'an and 'D'rago, 'S'hun and 'S'kyress) **Both of their first evolutions also start with the first letter of their names ('D'elta 'D'ragonoid and 'S'torm 'S'kyress) **Both of them somehow act as guides for Shun and Dan **Their personalities are similar to their brawling partners (Skyress is calm and composed like Shun, Drago is hot-headed and impatient like Dan) **Both are wise on and off the battlefield. **Both their names are references to their attributes: Drago as in Dragonoid which originates from Dragon, which are mythological fire-breathing monsters, often capable of flying. Pyrus, Drago's attribute is fire. Skyress, which originates from Sky, which is often associated with flying and air. Ventus, Skyress' attribute is wind/air. *Skyress is the only female Bakugan to ever defeat Drago. Category:Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia